kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse is the combined realms of the world of Daventry, Other World, Eldritch, and other planes of existance.The King's Quest Companion, Derek Karlavaegen and others would send messages across the Multiverse to either Peter Spear, Eluki Bes Shahar, Jane Jensen, Roberta Williams and other people either through their computers, dreams or visions. Then Peter Spear published these messages as the King's Quest Companion to help people complete the games, and also tell people "what really happened". Efreeti are also said to come from another plane of existence. Dreamland exists on another plane of existence. The three Fates live in another plane of existence as well. Sierra Multiverse Apparently Space Quest, King's Quest, Leisure Suit Larry and other sierra universes may be connected through the so-called Multiverse. Peter Spear for example also claimed that Larry Laffer came from an alternate Earth in the Multiverse (the details can be found in the Leisure Suit Larry's Bedside Companion), and that he also received disks containing messages from Roger Wilco from the future which he then published as the Space Quest Companion. He makes reference to his other book in the King's Quest Companion. The Hoyle Book of Games, Volume 1 played with the multiverse idea by having characters and game designers from various series and some of their children were "trapped" in the game and trying to get back to their own worlds while playing games together. In the game many of the Sierra characters thought they were real. The programmers on the other hand believed that the characters didn't exist, and that they had created the game trapping the characters within it. Apparently Roger Wilco had even once pushed a button marked "don't touch" crashing into Daventy's moat (though he apparently survived). After hearing an explanation by Roger, Rosella and Graham admit that they finally understand what the object in the moat was. In Police Quest I, a news report in the Lytton Tribune reported that the kingdom of Daventry was under siege by the Three-headed Dragon, and that they had interviewed a gnome who stated that the kingdom was in a "state of emergency". Another paper in Police Quest II, reported when Graham was near death. In an article in Interaction Magazine, the Bookwyrm of Mixes-up Fairy Tales interviews the 'citizens of Sierra' about their favorite books. According to King Graham; "That would be Ivanhoe, by Sir Walter Scott. It has action, intrigue, romance, adventure, and romance--very inspiring!. it's historically accurate, with all kinds of fascinating information about knights and the medieval world. Of course you have to take it with a grain of salt. Whoever heard of a world with no dragons, unicorns of magic? Concept of the Multiverse in the Unofficial Games A similar concept to withdrawals can be found in the King's Quest ZZT universe, where Jerrod Wilson accidentally stumbles into the World of King's Quest from the world of Gold Rush while trying to find his brother Jake Wilson, and has to be told he isn't in his world anymore. In, King's Quest ZZT 2, Da'arda the Bard may also exist on another plane in the multiverse. He talks of Daventry being a far away land, but not charted on any available maps. He says it is unreachable by all known sea ways, paths, or rivers. He is only able to visit via dreams. He doesn't know if the land is only a dream, and states that nobody else knows. A hole in a rock in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones looks into the world of Quest for Glory (although this is more of an easter egg). Behind the scenes Peter Spear wrote wrote the King's Quest companion as if he had really received messages from Daventry, and then sent it to our earth's publishers to be printed to be read. The book explains that creatures from human myths and literature are real in the multiverse, supposedly originating from our world. The book explains that people of earth really did have a fantastic past, and as time passed, that the modern people of earth who believe in science and technology can not accept our "true history", and are writing revisionist history that denies(though they can't "disprove") what "really happened". Compare to various religions of the world that believe fantastic things of mythic proportion actually happened in the past, and that fantastic beings really existed. Crossovers appear in other Sierra games in varying degrees. In space quest I its possible for Roger Wilco to end up in Daventry if messes with the controls on his escape pod. This event was referenced by Graham, Rosella and Roger in Hoyle Book of Games, Volume 1. In Laura Bow II: The Dagger of Amon Ra, Laura Bow discovers that the body of King Edward of Daventry and a Unicorn had been found and preserved in vats in the Leyendecker Museum. The museum also contains a picture of dead King Graham being tortured in Hell in the paintings gallery. In KQ2 graham can look into the realm of space quest if he looks into a hole in a rock. However in the Apple II version you can look into the future and see King's Quest III from the hole. In addition in the pc version, Graham can find a sign attached to one of the trees in the forest near the dwarve's house. The sign is an announcement by sierra describing both Space Quest: The Sarien Encounter, and King's Quest III: To Heir is Human. The confusing message puzzled Graham, as it didn't seem to be part of his quest. These are not all indicative of the existence of the Sierra-multiverse though, and may be deemed as simply as plugs, easter eggs and injokes. Some appear to break the fourth wall with character actually acknowledging the references. The Peter Spear connections need a bit of clarification. The conceit behind Spear's story was that he did indeed receive communications from Derek Karlavaegen in Daventry which were included in his King's Quest Companion. However, the Space Quest/Roger Wilco material was left on the doorstep of the Sierra On-Line offices in California in the form of a number of computer disks. They were discovered by John Williams (the brother-in-law of Roberta Williams) who was of the initial opinion that they were a hoax. Later events convinced him otherwise and he made the disks available to Spear for editing and publication a few years later. Spear was chosen specifically because of his King's Quest work. According to the Leisure Suit Larry's Beside Companion, Peter Spear also discusses that Larry Laffer traveled through the Multiverse from an alternate Earth to our earth and became an employee of Sierra Online in Oakhurst (as portrayed at the end of LSL3) where he helped to design the Leisure Suit Larry series. He disappeared during the production of Leisure Suit Larry IV along with the game (possibly having returned to the alternate Earth). He was not heard from again until the events of Leisure Suit Larry V. References category:places